


One note at a time

by Rocketor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angsty singing, College AU, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Maybe - Freeform, Pianist Kara, SuperCorp is endgame, Work In Progress, alex danvers - Freeform, lillian luthor - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, one shot??maybe??, they fight and make up??, violinist Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketor/pseuds/Rocketor
Summary: Lena finds Kara playing the piano after they fight and Lena avoiding her.Kinda an angst?Might have a second part if I actually get positive feedback on the first chap but ey ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling all sad and shit at like 2 in the bloody morning and started blasting Bruno Mars when I should really be studying for my exam tmr and decided ay this sounds like some dramatic shit Kara might actually start to sing if she fought with Lena.  
> And then here we are.  
> Oh well there goes that time wasted lmao.

Lena entered back stage, she tightly held the handle of her violin case as she climbed the stairs. It was a Saturday evening and no one was schedule to be in here on the weekends. The auditorium was deathly quiet much to her liking, a contrast from her noisy thoughts that plagued her for the longest while. Old leathered chairs lined up coming up towards the stage, the narrow passage way’s carpet worn thin, it’s patterns barely recognizable now.

She usually came in here to get a breather from her duties and to clear her head. It was her little quiet place where she could play her violin, no disruptions, no prying eyes, no back chatter, no one except her and the music. The sound would rip through her, automatically calming herself, relaxing her entire body as she played, swaying to the melodic sound that her violin sadly called out for another. Everything she couldn’t put in words came out in her music, her worries, her thoughts. And boy did she have a lot of both at the moment.

During the week she pushed all thoughts and emotions she felt about her and Kara’s fight to the back of her mind, seemingly unfazed by what happened between them. She avoided the blonde like a plague although, she sat to the front of the class than her normal seat with Kara by the window. She did notice how Kara would perk up on seeing her enter the class only to fidget in her seat when Lena chose to seat away from her. She ignored the flood of texts the youngest Danvers sent every 10 minutes, each text longer than the last, explaining and asking to talk. Calls fell on deaf ears as she’d cancel any receiving call from Kara’s number not even letting it go to her voicemail. Even Kara’s friends were trying to contact Lena to at least talk to the distraught blonde, nothing worked. The stubborn Luthor ignored all and continued with her duties around campus. Even when Kara came up to her probably to apologize for the 100th time she either tuned her out or walked away giving her the cold shoulder. It did cause her chest to tighten on seeing the hurt that flashed across the girl’s features, those blue eyes that seemed bottomless mix with pain. Soon enough the texts and called tapered off, as did the girl’s efforts to reach out. Lena didn’t know if she should feel relieved or devastated. Even when she warily checked her surroundings she couldn’t find the chipper blonde on campus anymore, seemingly vanished.

Her thoughts raged loudly in her head. She was a mess to say the least. She barely got any sleep after her fight with Kara, going on day four without proper sleep, burying herself in her studies and club activities, she barely ate, drank or even showered. Her dark locks were put in a messy bun, strands framing her pale face, makeup absent from her features making her stand out even more. Still sporting her stoic and cold expression, aside from the dark bags under her eyes hidden behind dark frames, Lena Luthor looked as standoffish as usual. Even in grey sweats and a navy blue hoodie, which belonged to Kara, she still carried authority in every step she took.

Her mind buzzing Lena didn’t even care to flip the light switch for the large room, there were some loose wires and ropes decorating the floor as stage equipment were littered around. She reminded herself to scold the crew for not tidying up after, she ran her hand tiredly over her face, craning her neck to the side rubbing a sore spot in her neck. She placed her case on the bench gently, fingers inches away from unclasping the locks when the drone of the piano rung out into the massive room halting her actions.

What-

She didn’t have time to think before another set of keys were played slowly, lingering, the notes flowing perfectly into each other dripping with an underlying meaning. The melody softened before the room was filled by the softest and melodic voice Lena had ever heard. She recognized that voice anywhere. Creeping to the front cautiously she saw the scene that played out before her, two beams of light were aimed at the grand piano which sat in the middle of the stage and it’s not so mysterious pianist’s back was slightly facing Lena. Golden locks flowed over her shoulders as limber fingers danced over the keys.

_“Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now,_

_“Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same,”_ the blonde closed her eyes shut as fingers met keys and she continued, _” When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down.”_

_“Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name, it all just sounds like,”_ Kara vocalised the next part tilting her head upwards, swaying gently eyes still screwed shut, _”Hm too young too dumb to realise, that I should have bought you flowers,”_ Kara’s voice spiked suddenly before softening again, _” and held your hand, should have given you all my hours when I had the chance.”_

Her voice tore through her throat belting out once again, ivory keys pressed down harder, _"Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance, now my baby is dancing but she’s dancing with another man.”_

Kara continues the melody her feet tapping the pedals lightly her hands flying over the length of the piano. And Lena forgot how to breathe taking in the sight before her. Her throat tightened, tears pricked at her eyes and a burn started in her stomach, she looked on.

_“ My Pride, my ego my needs and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life,”_ screwing her eyes shut she belted out the lyrics shaking the room itself, _” Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made oh, and it haunts me every time I close my eyes, it all just sounds like,”_ vocalising the last part again Lena saw the tension in the blonde’s back started to lessen.

Repeating the chorus, although Lena could only see part of her face she saw and heard the heart wrenching pain that oozed out of the older girl. Her entire body worked into the performance, as the light caught something rolling down her rosy cheeks landing onto her lap on piano. Lena clutched the front of her hoodie balling her fists, tears pricking her vision as her chest tightened even more.

_“Although it hurts, I‘ll be the first to say that I was wrong,_

_Oh I know I’m probably much too late, to try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know”_ the pace quickened and dropped as fast as it started dropping so low Lena barely heard the chocked sob that tore through the blonde’s frame. The tune stretched out, ivory keys held down as the pianist took in a large inhale.

“ _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hands, give you all his hours when he has the chance,_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance,”_ voice wavering with every word ever so lightly Kara kept singing _“ do all the things I should have done, when I was your man.”_ Slowing the melody even further she repeated the chorus, _” Do all the things I should’ve done, when I was your man.”_

The sound reverberated around the empty room. Tear tracks could clearly be seen now, but Kara didn’t move to wipe them away simply sitting there staring at the piano. Silence crept back somehow feeling heavier than when she first arrived.

The blonde’s breathing hadn’t evened out yet and her shoulders shaking slightly, and biting her lips to stop them from trembling and letting out a sob that threatened to break out. Kara’s left hand ghosted over the keys, playing a soft tune.

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

It was said so softly Lena could’ve sworn she imagined the words coming out from the Soccer star. She also thought that she went unnoticed-

“Mom I don’t know what to do,” came the straggled whisper, Kara kept her head down seemingly ready to burn holes into the piano keys. Lips turning up into a pained smile looking up at the ceiling,” I messed up big time,” she chuckled half heartedly,” And I don’t know how to fix it.”

Lena knew she shouldn’t be listening in onto her bestfriend- ex-bestfriend’s conversation with her mom but something tied her to her spot. Curiosity getting the best of her she waited for Kara to continue.

Kara folded her hands onto her lap fidgeting in place,”I- I messed up with telling Lena who I am- I know I should’ve told her before, Alex warned me to tell her a while back but- I- I was so _scared_ -“

The scoff nearly made it’s way out of her mouth before she silenced herself. _Of course she was afraid of the Luthor, guess it really was all a lie, all those moments and time was really all a hoax to get closer to me.I really am a fool to fal for it-_

“-I would lose her.”

Wait

_What?_

“I know how she feels about all those people who hurt and betrayed her, I knew. And Rao I wanted to tell her so badly, to finally share-open up to her more and share my other half with her without all the lying.I hated it. I even planned it out to tell her after game night actually but with then the Lex thing came up she was so broken mom- I didn’t want to add to that.” Kara gulped down the lump in her throat that just kept coming up.

“She didn’t need Supergirl there, she needed her normal human friend Kara Danvers, and I was okay with being just that. Even when she went out with Jack I was okay with it, I was fine with it-,” she hiccuped a bit she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater,” I was okay because she was so, so happy mom it was so beautiful, her smile could’ve light up Argo City alone, she looked so happy and I couldn’t come in and ruin it for her. I couldn’t do that- I just- I messed up really bad.” Her voice was thick with emotion eyes pleading to someone who wasn’t there.

“I- I tried calling and talking to her to maybe clear it up and explain but she keeps avoiding me, and I understand why and I respect her not wanting to see me- I mean I lied and hurt her why would she want to be anywhere near me anymore. I want to respect her wishes because the last thing I want to do is hurt her more but,” eyebrows furrowed more she croaked out,” it hurts so much not having her by my side.”

Against Lena’s will she silently agreed to the statement as well. It hurt so much being apart but what else could she do?

“I miss our talks, the jokes the hanging out, the hugs, hearing her laugh or just seeing her do that cute little lip twitch thing when she’s reading or studying,” laughing slightly tears still brimming in her eyes a small smile played her lips,” or her complaining about my food choices and trying to get me to eat that cursed Kale.”

Lena cracked a small smile at the side of her lips remembering Kara’s reaction to finding out she put kale in her smoothie one morning when she wasn’t looking and the look of absolute horror when she found she actually liked it.

“I just want to tell her I’m sorry and all the things I never got to say. She can hate me all she wants, she can kick me out of her life permanently but I just need to talk to her mom- I can’t take it- I can’t take being the one who hurt her- I promised- I,” lightly hitting her thigh biting down on her bottom lip she sniffled looking back down at the keys,” I promised to always protect her. I promised.” Voice watery still hitting her thigh.

It would be an understatement if Lena wasn’t torn between running out and staying to listen to the rest of what Kara had to say, but the pain she heard in the sunny Danvers broke her. Guilt slowly creeped up on her for avoiding the soccer player seeing she wasn’t the only one being eaten up by this. She clearly remembered a rainy night in their dorm on the old couch curling into Kara as she wept whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down rocking them back and forth promising to always be there no matter what, though thick and thin. The memory still fresh in her mind.

A soft chuckle brought her back to reality snapping her head back to the oblivious blonde,” You know I had this big fantasy made up in my head that after I told her I could finally get the guts to ask her out?” Fingers tapped the oak rhythmically,” Seems pretty stupid now to think that could happen am I right?”

Lena think that was about the moment she choked on her tongue eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets Kara-Lena- liked- her-Danvers?? Her mind jumbled together in a mess she let out a squeak promptly clasping both hands over her mouth eyes as big as saucers.

And as probably a cosmic joke Kara’s head snapped in her direction shooting to stand up nearly tumbling over the stool,”Lena- I-,” her eyes widened comically mouth opening and closing no words coming out.

As any normal human being would do when your ex-bestfriend /crush just admitted they liked you, she ran like the respectable Luthor she was. Ducking out the back entrance violin and case forgotten she needed to get out of there leaving a gaping Kara behind.

When Kara’s mind actually caught up to her after seeing Lena all that come to her mind was

_Fuck_


	2. Chapter 2 (shockingly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back to when Kara and Lena first met before all the rucus going on rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Hi again lmao I'd like to thank those who read,commented and left kudos on the first chapter I honestly didn't expect anyone to really read this much less like and comment on it so ty guys sm! I might make this a multi chaptered fic?? still on the ropes about it but hey you never know. But anywho on with the show!

_**First month after moving into the dorms of national city university** _

Kara wandered around the large stone hallway every now and again checking her schedule in her hand ducking her head in every classroom she found. Halting in her tracks she huffed in annoyance her glasses slowly slipping off the bridge of her nose.

“How many stupid rooms are there for English??Honestly how many do you really need? Jeez,” turning on her heel she looked back checking for any stray students to ask help from and of course she found no one. Groaning loudly, she buried her face in the open campus map she held in her hands, tilting her head to the ceiling she exhaled deeply letting the map fall away squeezing her eyes shut knowing exactly what she’d see when she looked at her watch.

Slowly she cracked an eye open to glance at the old Casio around her wrist, it’s silver hands indicating just how late she was for her morning class. The blonde grumbled further tossing her head back raking her hands over her face brushing her messy curls back that seemed to escape the loose pony tail propping her glasses on her head.

 

Kara chewed the bottom of her lip tapping her foot onto the old tiles already hearing her older sister’s scolding’s on waking up earlier to get to her classes. And normally she would trust me she would but she had an important article to finish up for miss Grant and Miss Grant was not someone for excuses or late assignments. Consider half of your grade deducted without the blink of an eye. She wasn’t called the Queen of all media in school for nothing.

 

Kara loved Miss Grant with every fiber in her body, she commanded respect and was straight to point and her teaching was on point. But Kara could see her A average drop from this.

_Really should’ve skipped the shower I could’ve gotten here earlier but hey at least you smell like lavender now at the cost of your grade why not no biggie,_ Kara thought to herself sarcastically whipping out her trusty old Samsung from her saddle bag after a familiar ping rang out in the empty hallway.

**Winn:** Where. Are. YOU.----------------------------------------sent at 8:47

**Winn** : Bro Miss Grant is gonna be here any second Donde ESTAS-----------------------sent at 8:59

**Winn** : Okay she’s here and she PISSED where are you???Did you get kidnapped??Should I call Alex??They didn’t cover this in the lecture about human trafficking----sent at 9:15

**Winn** : andddddd she’s going full Hiroshima Kara are you even coming???-----------------sent at 9:32

 

 

The youngest Danvers bit one of her knuckles after reading the string of messages hastily texting out a reply.

**Kara:** I. AM. TRYING. WINN. I CAN’T FIND THE NEW CLASSROOM

Winn took less than a few seconds to reply, probably due to hiding his phone from Miss Grant between a book to text her back.

**Winn:** What you take a wrong turn and end up in Saturn??I know you’re an alien and all but you are aware there are things called google maps right.

**Winn:** oh wait your ancient relic doesn’t have that feature so sorry. Maybe If you bang it against a rock it might get two bars this time.

**Winn:** Nah not really sorry but can you come quickly?? Miss Grant keeps staring at me and you know how I get when people look at me for prolonged periods of time.

**Kara:** Hey leave ol’ reliable alone he’s doing his job just fine.

**Kara:** And can you stop being sarcastic for a second and be useful and send me some oh I don’t know,DIRECTIONS??

**Winn:** well since you asked so nicely ~ *link received*

Pumping a fist and quietly thanking Winn under her breathe she sent back a quick thanks and turned on her heel without looking almost immediately slamming into someone, their books and papers went up in a poof as the person landed hard on their bottom.

Kara still standing tall unaffected by the incident at all, eyes wide in shock momentarily freezing as the small figure groaned from their spot on the cold tiles. Her hand still halfway in her bag and mouth in a grimace, she snapped out of her funk and fell to her knees trying to help the assaulted student.

“God what did I hit, a wall? Ow,” the stranger groaning in what seemed to be a thick Irish accent moving an arm to rub her nose, dark curtains framing a pale face a manicured brow pulled in pain. Kara quickly started picking up the stranger’s papers that now decorated the floor uttering out a string of stammering apologies stealing glances at the girl in front of her.

And so it happened she had to do a double take on the stranger staring longer than she expected. She took in the pale beauty in front of her. The girl sported a dark green jacket with a black t shirt tucked into her brown jeans a fancy belt wrapping around a small waist and a pair of dark grey Chuck Taylor high top Converse. She looked like one of those pictures of models you’d see in Old Navy except the being knocked off your feet and sitting on the dirty floor of course.

Snapping back to reality she heard the girl asking something that she didn’t quite catch,” I’m sorry,what?”

The girl huffed impatiently gesturing to the unorganized papers in Kara’s hand,” Can I get my papers now?” Her green eyes held a strange feeling to them, they looked so pale almost grey yet seemed to flash to the brightest green you’d ever seen in a moment. Kara was lost once again, forgetting how to speak proper English, which in her case could be dangerous.

“I, you,pretty girl-papers, uh PAPERS yes- sure,” she got out quickly embarrassing herself letting a flush of red covered the tips of her ears and cheeks as she handed the papers to the girl before leaning back on her hunches picking up some of the fallen books watching everywhere and everything except the very pretty girl she just super knocked to the ground and rambled to. _Why that was an interesting rock, look a bird shit stain oh my what a pretty leaf-_

“Uhm you don’t need to help me pick those up you know,” came the very soft yet melodic voice that rung in Kara’s super hearing ears.

“N-no It’s no bother really, I’m also sorry for bumping into you and causing all this,” she gestured to the mess they were currently in the middle of,” I’m not really this distracted.”

Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde the green eyed girl mumbled out scooping papers into her bag,” I hope not, I feel sorry for anyone running in to you I ran into you and kept my whole jaw shake, felt like I hit a bloody wall,” Kara only caught on that it was a joke when the girl looked at her sideways with a small smirk on her lips. Her smile contagious Kara’s own spreading across her face ear to ear.

“Yeah sorry about that ha ha,”she chuckled rising to her feet holding out a hand for the girl to take. The girl’s smirk deepened as she took a firm grasp of the hand offered that gently lifted her to her own feet dusting off her pants.

“Don’t worry too much about it I’m partially to blame I was reading when I really should’ve been looking at my surroundings, but thank you for the help” The girl hoisted her bag over one shoulder a leaf caught in her ivory hair going unnoticed by the girl in question. Unconsciously Kara lent over the shorter girl closing the distance between them and for a split second she could have sworn she heard the girl’s heart speed up. She plucked the brown leaf from long bangs holding it up to the girl a nervous smile on her lips.

 

“Ah you had a little something in your hair,” she laughed nervously as the girl who seemed to have frozen in place by the action snapped out of it brushing some of her hair behind her ear showing an industrial piercing.

Giving a small smile the girl laughed,” Thank you, I um am kind of late for class so I guess I’ll take your leave,” she gave a small inhale before quickly walking around Kara to the door of the next block. Kara still facing the same direction she had before turned on her heels once her brain kicked back into working condition she called out a little too loudly to be in an empty hallway with classes in progress.

“I uh didn’t catch your name,” the girl stopped her quick retreat abruptly turning her head to the side before looking at Kara like she grew an extra arm or something making the blonde shift her weight from one foot to the other. An audible gulp was heard as she waited an answer still holding the leaf in one hand.

In what felt like hours the girl’s perplexed expression turned to one of wonder an uncertain smile at the corner of her mouth and finally spoke, voice bouncing off years old stone,” Lena, Lena Luthor.”

_Wow I didn't expect that name at all. Lena. Huh._ She tested it out and it felt nice rolling off her tongue. Natural.

Strangely the name suited her and Kara couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face a hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously, ”The name's Kara Danvers. It was nice meeting-bumping into you- I wait I didn’t mean that bumping into you was nice or intentional I really didn’t mean to hurt you or anything I-um-“ The blonde was cut off from her ramble when the girl-Lena laughed softly covering her mouth the joyous tone echoing off the walls. A small crinkle appearing by her eyes that made them shine even brighter if there was such a thing.

“It was nice 'bumping' into you too Miss Danvers,” she chuckled giving a tiny tilt of her head sending a small wave before turning back to making her way to the door,” I hope we ‘bump’ into each other again.”

And with that Lena disappeared behind the thick levered door s it clicked shut. Kara awkwardly still holding the leaf up waved dorkily knowing very well she couldn’t see her. After a moment past she pulled the left to her chest and sighed contently, _wow. I need to run late more often._

_WAIT I’M STILL LATE-_

Making a break for the opposite door she carefully managed to put the left in between the pages of her book until her foot hut something. Glancing down she noticed it was an advanced physics textbook. _Lena must have forgotten it here by mistake, I’m already late maybe I could give it back to her when I see her next but right now I have to get to English before Miss Grant roasts me alive_.

Shoving the book in her satchel she ran through the doors nearly sliding into the wrong hall way as she turned the corner quickly.Sure she was still worried about Miss Grant but after that little meeting I guess you could say she had a better outlook on things at the moment. The pale face that belonged to a familiar Luthor kept appearing in her mind and she didn’t mind one bit.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra

 

 

 

 

Winn held the leaf up to his face eyeing the flimsy brown leaf "Why do you have a dirty leaf in with Shakespear, is this supposed to be like Hamelt with the skull?" hoisting the left upwards and puffing out his chest he crowed in a deep voice,"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath bore me on his back a thousand times," outstretching another hand dramatically placing a foot on the bench and continuing his performance," and now how abhorr'd in my imagination it is!  
My gorge rises at it-" he was cut short when Kara smacked him lightly on the arm.

"oW" he cried out exasperatingly looking at hi friend pouting and  rubbing the spot he knew she hit him milking it all the way, Kara promptly swiping the leaf from his small hands and placing it back in her book.

She waved a finger at him warning ," Don't touch my leaf."

Winn blew a raspberry at her sitting back in his chair still rubbing his arm grumbling mostly to himself," What so special about a dumb old left anyway?"

Little did he know it meant more than he'd expect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that's the second part up!   
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and I'll see y'all in the next chapter.


	3. Run little girl run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Lena ran out of the auditorium and so on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off I'll start off with saying I'm so so so sorry for this

 

Luthors were notoriously known for always heading straight into battle. Armour clad and fierce demeanor ready to put up one hell of a fight to the bitter end even if they were in the wrong. This was common knowledge to anyone aware of the multi billionaire troublesome family that often headlined with some new scandal rumoured on the news every week, another wrongly fired employee, another paid off lawsuit, another worker 'mysteriously' disappearing the very day before they were set to testify in court. Luthors never bent their heads, they never broke apart from their innocent act, and most certainly never ran.

 

Well at the moment that was exactly what the youngest Luthor was currently doing.

Bursting through the doors at break neck speed she sprinted down the long hallway originally heading for the dorm room but from the way her chest was contracting painfully she could barely manage to run without seeing two of everything, the hallway started to close in, blood pumped in her ears.  Only one word kept repeating in her mind over and over.

_Run._

_Run. Don't look back._

_You can't look back._

_Keep running._

_Don't stop_

But she had to stop. She had no choice but to stop. Breathing was getting hard. Too hard. Her feet came to a screeching halt as she nearly doubled over holding her stomach feeling everything hitting her all at once nausea wrecking her entire body, gasping for oxygen that her lungs desperately craved. Hand clamped over her mouth struggling to keep whatever little was left of last night's dinner down.  The room started to spin. And she definitely didn't want to go for a ride. Frantic eyes scanning the hall landed on the janitors closet she quickly entered and barely managed to close the door behind her prior to her grasping the supply shelf for support trying to ground herself.

Thoughts flooded her mind, every concept crashing over the next, emotions mixing with each other into something she couldn't even name now. Any sense of clarity she built up this week were taken down at the knees. Ears rang with a quickened pulse threatening to out run her mind and breathing erratic, coming out into quick short gasps. Screwing her eyes shut and placing a trembling hand to her chest willing herself to gain control again only to see cursed light blue eyes and blonde hair beneath her eyelids. She could practically smell the Lavender on her skin. Counting softly attempting to even out her breathing voice quivering.

_One_

 

_Two_

 

_One_

 

_Two_

 

_One_

 

_Two_

 

_One-_

 

Letting out a shaky exhale she took in the first proper breath of air into her lungs in the past five minutes. Pulse following suite soon after it's bellow at a low throb now. The small room stood still, mouth incredibly dry. She slid to the ground slowly, pulling her knees up to her chest small arms wrapping around them staring at the mop that sat untouched in the corner of the room.  Light shone through the small window above the cabinet splashing at Lena's feet, warmth absent from its rays.

Lena sat still training, more like _straining_ her ears to hear if there were anyone chasing after her. Part of her hoped there was and the other part was dreading it, her gut already flipping. She swallowed hard licking her dry lips still hearing nothing but silence.

The only sound that could be heard was the faint whistling of the heater with its occasional tweets. She sat there for a full three minutes. How did she know? She counted every second, expecting someone to break down the door at any minute.

 

And as three minutes came and passed, there was no one bursting down the door or running down the hall in search of a Luthor, there was only Lena.

_Back to old ways I see_

Letting out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes brimming green irises pressure built up in her throat until a choked sob broke out. The brunette huffed in annoyance of her emotions getting the best of her again, trying to reel it in only for another ugly sob to escape her lips.

Stop

Stop

Just STOP

STOP BEING SO WEAK

STOP BEING SO PATHETIC

WE ARE LUTHORS

LUTHORS DON’T CRY

LUTHORS ARENT WEAK

YOU’RE A LUTHOR YOU DON’T GET TO BE WEAK SO JUST-

_“It’s ok to be vulnerable you know?”_

_Lena kept her face pressed into her pillow shoulders threatening to shake more noticeably at the voice. She remained quiet shielding her face from the public. Even if the public was her best friend she couldn’t let her see her cry. That would mean weakness and Luthor’s weren’t weak._

_But the lump in her throat she was desperately trying to swallow down wasn’t leaving willingly_

_There was a pregnant pause, which lasted however long she didn’t even know, only the light chatter of a rerun of a game show ran in the background. Lena could have guessed that Kara must have left after giving her friend a totally undeserved silent treatment._

_That is until she felt the bed dip slightly to her right, and strong arms circled around her small frame scooping her up as if she weighed nothing and re-positioned her in the taller girl’s lap her head resting on her chest, a steady thump beat steadily beneath the dark hoodie. Her face was tucked in between her friend’s neck as Kara hummed an incoherent tune softly under her breath to sooth the youngest Luthor. The simple melody enchanting. And seemed to pull something inside her._

_A hand ran through the ivory locks scratching her scalp soothingly sending a jolt through the shorter girl’s spine her body seemingly frozen in the moment, the strong mix of lavender and coconut taking over her whole being._

_Being held like this felt so strange. It was out of her normal. No one in their right mind would ever touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole, that is before Kara who was a bit too touchy when she wasn’t even aware. But the Luthor never complained when the giddy blonde would slip her hand in between her’s when they were walking down the hall a huge grin usually awaiting her once she looked up from their linked hands._

_And then there were the sneak attack hugs, she’d never say it aloud but being bear hugged especially from the back from the other girl always stirred up something in her stomach that made it flutter and flip a sense of giddiness always came shortly after. At first she honestly thought she was sick and checked in to the nurse’s office the next day only to find out she was the picture of perfect health._

_The lump in her throat grew larger by the second was too much to bite down on. A tremor wracked her body she sucked in a watery gasp as a sob tore out of her. Kara’s arms tightened around her friend rocking her back and forth slowly kissing the top of the brunette’s mass of messy hair. Fists crumbled the navy hoodie in her grasp twisting it as she let her walls come down pillar by pillar._

_Lena hid her face deeper in Kara’s neck letting the sobs out one after the next every emotion she was trying to keep in seeping out of the girl’s pores. Lena sniffled taking some quick breaths allowing the emotions to roll off her._

_If she was back home she won’t be caught dead crying unless it was in the family room where no one ironically ever ventured into. She’d always curl up behind the large leather couch and weep as quietly as she could without bringing any attention to her from her parents or the maids. If a maid or butler caught her crying they’d always tell Lillian and the woman had a grudge out for the young child already. Instilling in her daughter that giving into your emotions was a sign of weakness, and all those who did were nothing better that what you scraped off the underside of your shoe._

_But here_

_In Kara’s arms, she felt safe._

_She felt protected._

_She felt at **home.**_

_The warmth and care that the blonde radiated was overwhelming at things because how could someone so be so utterly sweet and caring? Much less be kind and care about a Luthor. Yet here she was, holding Lena as she snotted up her hoodie as she sang wordless lullabies in her ear._

_“It’s ok…..It’s ok I’m right here…..I’m right here,” Kara whispered as Lena’s sobs started to subside,” I’m always gonna be right here for you, you don’t have to put any mask up for me, it’s just me and you.” Kara placed a warm kiss to Lena’s forehead before resting her chin on the girl’s head._

_“And I’ll always protect you. Whether it’s from jerks downstairs or the jerks at home, you’re never alone,” Lena nodded her head, eyes closed shut just listening to her friend’s heartbeat, breathing evening out now the burning in her chest started to fade._

_“And I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall._

_I promise.”_

Head buried in her knees, tears freely flowing down her face making no movement to wipe them away she grumbled bitterly into her jeans,” You promised huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have exams this week and next week I might not update till then?? But I might update if I have time on Friday  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter however angsty it came out lmao


End file.
